clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Judges' hands (game show)
The Judges Hands was an fathomably popular television program that ran for five months straight, achieving television ratings of 8 of 10, and praise from all walks of life (even Mayor Crepsley, though it was because a relative hosted the show). Consisting of fourteen unlucky people as judges and hosted by Mayor MacFlapp, the show documents the trials, triumph, terrors, and absolute JUSTICE of everyone in their quest for over ten million coins. The show is aired on Charles' Key, an island north of the Lichenblossom Isles. The show is also produced in the Club Penguin Channel. A Channel sponged by the Cast. They also aired on the Penguin TV and CPTV channels The story For more information, see here: *The Story of The Judges Hands (To be created) *List of The Judges Hands Episodes The events MacFlapp spoke once: "The judges will strike fear, get relationships and go to triumph. There is not to have fun. It is for victory. A big trail of judges may not be pretty, but it's absolutely fun and polite!" ---- 1. The Trail: The judges discuss a trail and protect a protest. 2. The Elimination The judges take a test. After all the judges answer, they will be graded*. If they get a high or low grade, they pass. But if one of the judges get the lowest grade. They are force to exit the hall and never come back the next rounds. *Throughout all the elimation episodes, all characters are routinely rated by MacFlapp, much to his delight. ---- Judges In the show are fourteen judges, divided into two teams, all of which must book the trials handed out from MacFlapp. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 coming soon... Results Season Winners Season 1: Walter Even though he got hurt AND many low ratings, he was always saved by somebody that's more stupid than him. In the final round, he barely, just BARELY pushed past Blenny to win Season 1 and $100,000! Season 2: Mr Cow2 A really good competitor with a lot of spunk! He edged his good friend Mart out to win. Like last season, they shook hands. You can't say that after a hard season, he doesn't deserve winning Season 2 and 1,000,000! Though he had to flee or be arrested. Something tells me he might not return for next season. Season 1 *Walter: 1st place *Blenny: 2nd place *Harry: 3rd place *Krsytal: 4th place *Daisy: 5th place *William: 6th place *Shakira: 7th place *Randolph: 8th place *Sharon: 9th place *Sharon: 10th place *Aaron: 11th place *Anwar: 12th place *Carl: 13th place *Carmen: 14th place Winning Team: Super MacFlapps Deluxe People who will not advance to next season: *Aaron *Anwar *Carl *Carmen Season 2 *'1st Place': Mr Cow2 *'2nd Place': Mart456t *'3rd Place': Blenny *'4th Place': Luis (Happyface) *'5th Place': Madeline Candencia Summers *6th Place: William *7th Place: Daisy *8h Place: Isabel *9th Place: Sharon *10th Place: Jack *11th Place: Harry *12th Place: Krystal *13th Place: Walter *14th Place: Juan the 3rd Winning Team:Super MacFlapps Deluxe People who will not advance to next season: *Harry *Krystal *Walter *Juan the 3rd Receptions Add a reception here! Famous quotes Category:TV Shows Category:Sitcoms